Doctor, Doctor
by aclockworkoranje
Summary: Dean gets in an accident and winds up in the hospital, where he meets a doctor he almost immediately has feelings for. worst summary ever.  AU. Destiel. Language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello, all! this is my first SPN fic, HOORAH! obviously, I'm a Destiel fan. I'm 98% sure there isn't going to be any sexy-sex times in this story, however I'm sure there will be lots of bad language. sorry if it's terrible, it was just a thought that I decided to write. expect more chapters later.**

**D/C: I don't own Supernatural, the characters, the cast, an Impala, an ambulance, a hospital, or Pine Sol.**

11:49 P.M. and Dean Winchester was being moved frantically to the E.R. via ambulance stretcher. Luckily, the hospital wasn't so crowded tonight, with only a few broken noses from early Saturday night bar fights to attend to. Dean, however, had the misfortune to be that night's critical patient.

Blood dripped from the stretcher, getting into the wheels and leaving streaks of red over the polished tile floor. The janitors stood in the background with deep frowns, their mess-free night had been ruined. They gathered all their materials in preparation for a long night of scrubbing.

Dean finally reached his destination.

Immediately, his clothes were being removed and the doctors were working at top speed.

Blood was everywhere, trickling from all areas of his body, most noticeably his nose and mouth.

"Four cracked ribs, dislocated jaw, broken nose, and a broken fibula. He also has several deep gashes all over his arms, legs, and torso." one of the professionals announced, clear and calm.

His fellow workers nodded their heads and did their best to restore the man lying helpless and unconscious in front of them.

The man who had spoke before sighed, "Lord be merciful."

He awoke to the sound of consistent beeps, the feel of paper-like cloth on his torso, and scent of Pine Sol.

His eyes cracked open, black blurring and stunning white consuming his vision. Suddenly, something else was there too. A man looked down at him and smiled, skin around the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen crinkling.

"Hello, Dean. How are you feeling?"

Dean tried to sit up, but was immediately stopped by pain in his chest.

"Mmmm..." he groaned "Where... Am I in a hospital."

"Yes you are." The man stepped away from him, monitoring the machines at his bedside. "You were in the Emergency Room. You have some nasty injuries."

Dean tried to remember what had happened before all this, but it wasn't coming in clear enough for a full story.

Though, one face flashed in his mind and he tensed.

"Sammy! Where's my brother?" he exclaimed, worried his brother suffered a worse fate than himself.

The doctor continued to scribble onto a clipboard, "Your brother, Sam. He was the one who called your ambulance, I believe. He should be here soon, says the receptionist."

Dean relaxed a bit, Sammy wasn't hurt.

"Why, uh... do you know why I'm in here?"

The doctor cocked his head to the side, in an innocent and remotely... cute manner.

_What am I doing? This is a doctor. Stop trying to pick up ladies... er... men._

"You don't remember, then?" the other man spoke, breaking Dean of his thoughts.

Dean blushed and cleared his throat, "Know, I, uh, I don't."

"Well," The doctor began, stepping closer to him. Dean felt his heart beat a little faster as he approached, and hoped to anyone who would listen that it didn't show up on the heart monitor so conveniently located next to him.

"You were in a car crash. Your brother said you were out on a drive and..."

"MY BABY! MY IMPALA! OH, GOD, IS SHE WRECKED? OH, GOD! OH, GOD!"

The doctor was startled and appeared to be a bit annoyed for a reason Dean didn't know, nor did he care about.

His car. His baby. It's gone isn't it. His baby. His life. All gone.

"Well... I don't know what has happened to your vehicle, Mr. Winchester, but I think you should be more worried about yourself at the moment."

It hadn't even occurred to him to check out his injuries.

"Oh... right, uh, sorry. So... what's wrong with me, Doctor... er... what's your name?"

"My name is Castiel."

"So what's wrong with me, Doctor Cas?"

Castiel's brows furrowed and his mouth twitched to the side, as if he was deciding whether or not he liked the new name.

"Well, you have five broken bones. Four ribs and your right leg. Your nose is also broken. Your jaw was dislocated, but we fixed that. Also, you have a series of cuts and bruises all over your body."

"Yikes." Dean said, not seeming to care much at all.

Castiel cocked his head again, making Dean's stomach tingle. He hopes it was from the crash.

"Why do you not care about how injured you are?"

His blue eyes stared at him, intense and full of concern.

Dean blushed.

"I... I, uhm..., I just..."

Just then there was a knock on the wall of the doorway.

Thank Christ for Sammy.

"Hey, bro." Dean smiled in his brother's direction.

Castiel turned around, grinned, and nodded.

"Hello, Sam. Would you like to speak to your brother while I discuss this-" he held up the clipboard "with some of the other doctors?"

"Yeah, sure." Sam said, rubbing his neck.

Castiel left the room in a flash, and Sam made his way to Dean's bedside.

"Dean, are you okay? Do you hurt? I should have never let you go out, I'm so sorry." Sam's eyes almost started to well up as he choked on his words.

"Hey, hey, hey, Nancy. No chick flick moments. I'm fine."

Sam breathed out, trying to contain himself.

"What happened to my car?"

Sam froze. Not a good sign.

"Oh God, no. It isn't..."

"It's... totaled."

It was Dean's turn to tear up, now.

"My baby... it's gone."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean couldn't speak, he just shook his head to signal "it's-not-your-fault"

Castiel was back in the room again.

"Sam, will you please come speak with me, now?"

"Yeah. Later, bro."

Dean sighed as they left.

"I'm so fucked."


	2. Chapter 2

Day two in the hospital and Dean is bored out of his mind. He has no idea why they insist on keeping him.

He's only got a few broken bones! No big deal!

But Sammy wanted him to do it, and his car was gone anyway (no entertainment).

"Hello, Dean." Castiel said with a smile.

"Sup, Doctor Cas?" Dean returned the grin.

Castiel's eyes sparkled when he said his nickname. Dean's butterflies went ape-shit crazy.

"Your cuts seem to be healing over nicely, however, I see you've been picking at your scabs. You can not do that, Dean."

Dean chuckled nervously "Yeah, I'll get into that..."

For a split second Dean saw a hint of confusion in his doctor's eyes, but it disappeared and he continued.

"How are you feeling? Any pains troubling you? We can increase the medication if your wounds are too much to handle."

Dean frowned. He _had_ been in a great deal of pain, but he'd been ignoring it.

He had his reasons- there was his ego, the unbelievable smug attitude he had shielded his inner self with as long as he could remember, and the unbearable self-loathing he faced underneath.

He doesn't want them to up the meds, if he hurts he'll hurt, no matter how bad.

He was probably in that accident for a reason.

"Dean?" Castiel reiterated in a patient voice.

It was almost angelic.

"Oh, uh... No. I'm alright. Don't wanna get hooked!" Dean said with a laugh.

Castiel frowned.

"Really, I'm good, thank you."

He was lying through his teeth, and he could tell somehow Cas knew that.

"I'll be back later, then. I have a few other patients I need to see."

Dean nodded and smiled.

Before he left, Castiel stood in the doorway, body turned away from Dean and said,

"You know, Dean. It was not fate you were injured in that car wreck. That's why they call them accidents. Don't be so hard on yourself."

Castiel was gone and Dean's jaw was on the floor.

Jesus, does he read minds? Suddenly someone who has known him for a day is already breaking in his intricately created bubble of facade.

"Hello, Dean."

"Back so soon?" Dean asked, fighting giggles "Did ya miss me?"

"I did miss being in your company, yes." he answered in utmost sincerity.

Dean had not expected that.

_Oh, my heart, I think it exploded._

Castiel pulled up a chair next to him and sat down.

Then Dean realized, he wasn't in uniform.

Rather, he was wearing a suit and a big, ugly, tan trenchcoat.

Somehow it looked right on him.

"What's with the get-up?"

"My shift is over."

Dean's brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Well... what're you here for then, doc?"

Castiel looked up, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't really know, honestly. I just... felt like visiting."

"Oh." Dean breathed out.

He's visiting him. After hours. On his own will. Because he felt like it.

Castiel gave him that intense stare he still wasn't quite used to.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No!" Dean replied, a little more anxiously than he'd have liked.

Castiel's lips twitched into a smirk.

"Alright then."

For a few minutes, Castiel talked to him making sure he wasn't in pain.

Just because you're off duty, doesn't mean you're not a doctor, apparently.

Then it was silence.

"So... uh... how did you...?" Dean was blushing hard "What you said earlier... how did you know what I...?"

Castiel cut him off.

"Doctors catch on a lot quicker than normal people. Some people tell me I've got a gift, actually. I can read someone's emotions by looking at them for two seconds."

Castiel stared and Dean's blush deepened

"But, you... I don't like what I see in you. It makes me very sad, Dean. I don't ever want you to feel the way you do."

He was quite strange, Castiel.

He told the truth straight up, without a hint of embarrassment.

Dean looked away.

"If you ever want to talk about it, tell me. I am here to make you feel better." Castiel smiled wide and got uup from his seat.

"I've got to go now, I'm afraid. I'll see you tomorrow, Dean."

Dean nodded and said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night, Castiel visited him after his shift had ended again.

Dean was comforted by his presence, he had a strange... aura about him.

Of course, that didn't help his social awkwardness.

He's kind, and gets along with people great, it's just that he's got about zero pop culture knowledge, and doesn't know any figures of speech.

When Dean tries to speak to him in modern lingo, Cas always looks as if he's concentrating his hardest on what the words mean.

His brow furrows halfway down his face, the edge of his tongue lays on the corner of his mouth, and he tilts his head slightly in confusion, much like a dog.

This all makes Dean laugh like nobody's business, and makes Castiel smile big and warm.

Oh, that smile. The kind of thing that would melt girls' knees... Hell, it made Dean weaker than anybody.

He knew it well, now, as he'd studied it.

In the back of his head he always thought he seemed like a creep, but he couldn't help it.

He loved the way his lips drooped slightly, but eyes shone through like the clearest waters one ever saw.

The skin around his eyes crinkled as his cheeks pushed upwards.

His stubble shifted position slightly as his skin stretched wide, and his mouth, oh Lord.

Dean would kill to have that mouth.

His lips were perfect, full and slightly chapped.

Underneath them he bared his top row of teeth.

Dean loved it when Cas smiled.

"So, you work with your whole family in this hospital, huh?"

Dean said, wishing to keep the conversation going as long as possible.

"Yes. All my siblings are here. My father wished for us to help people, so he opened it up, and we've been here for about 10 years now."

"Damn, that's a long time. You must've come here right after you were through with school."

Cas shifted and stared at Dean, the way he does.

"Well, yes, but I did have to attend university at the same time. I was more like an intern then."

Dean saw disappointment in Cas' eyes.

"So did you always want to be a doctor, or...?"

"Yes... No... I love my job, I do, but... I didn't want to be here at first. I wanted to be a teacher for Latin studies."

Dean leaned back, "Latin studies? What, like, Holy stuff?"

"Yes, 'Holy stuff' and Spanish culture, etc."

"So why did you come here?"

Cas turned away.

"My brother... he told me to come here, so I did."

Dean knew that wasn't the whole story, and the tone of Castiel's voice worried him.

He sat up straight.  
"Your brother told you? Sammy tells me to do a lot of things and I don't do them."

Cas looked back at him, pleading with his eyes not to push any further.

Dean frowned, he didn't like to see his doctor in pain.

His doctor.

Remember that, Dean, he's only your doctor.

"Okay... Does your wife work here?"

Castiel cocked his head.

"I do not have a wife."

"Girlfriend?"

"I do not have a girlfriend."

"...boyfriend?"

Dean blushed at that last one, thinking of all the possibilities he could be.

No, no, no, no, no. Doctor, Dean. Not boytoy. Doctor.

Cas smiled and touched Dean's arm.

"No, I do not have a boyfriend."

Dean took a shaky breath and smiled weakly.

"Oh. Okay."

Cas stood up and announced that he had to go home.

Dean said nothing, just stayed still in the moment.

He's turning into a teenage girl, he really is, and you know what? He kind of likes it.

**A/N: sorry this took so long and it's so short, guys! I've been blowing it off for a while because my friend is running for Homecoming Queen at my school and Supernatural's new season has aired two episodes, and etc. thanks for your patience!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THIS IS A VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY SHORT CHAPTER ONLY BECAUSE I PLAN ON WRITING AND POSTING THE NEXT ONE TOMORROW AFTERNOON OR POSSIBLY EVEN TOMORROW MORNING**

Dean knows he's become too attatched to Castiel.

He's been in his dreams.

He can't imagine a day without his angelic presence.

And today, Dean's world has crumbled. It's been broken into a million pieces and there's nothing he can do.

But he's going to stop this apocolypse... somehow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean!" Dean shot up in his bed to see Sam peering over him, grin etched across his face.

"Dean, they're releasing you today! Isn't that great?"

Dean looked around, but didn't see Cas, only one of the lady nurses that worked there.

"Oh... yeah, awesome!"

Sam stared at him, eyes full of question.

"What?"

"Dean, what's up?"

"Nothing!" Dean laughed "I'm going home! I can finally go somewhere that doesn't smell like Pine Sol."

"Dean."

Sam looked at him hard. He knew Dean was hiding something, and Dean was pretty sure he was intent on figuring it out.

"I'll be back with your release forms."

"Yeah, thanks."

The nurse left and Sam pulled up a chair.

"What the Hell is going on here, Dean? Why don't you want to leave?"

"When did I say I wanted to leave?" Dean shot back, defensively.

Sam just tilted his head in a kind of Jerk-you-better-tell-me-right-now-I'm-not-playing-with-you way.

"Seriously, Sammy, nothing's wrong! I can't wait to go home! Now quit being a little bitch and scoot back, you're all up in my space and it's freakin' me out."

Sam stood up and walked to the edge of the room, not taking his eyes off his brother.

"Dean, you're all better!" Castiel walked in, rather than the expected nurse and Dean smiled.

"I was never bad, Cas."

Castiel strolled over and started to turn off all Dean's machines.

"Excited to go home?"

"Definitely." Dean was still grinning, adoration in his eyes that he was half trying to hide.

"Well, I'm going to miss you here, but I'm happy for you to be well." Castiel turned towards Dean and handed him a clipboard.

Dean's smile weakened.

No more Cas. No more Cas. No more Cas.

Oh, God, I forgot.

No more Cas.

Dean signed the release reluctantly and handed it back to his doctor.

That's right... Just my doctor. Doctor.

"Thank you very much. Call if anything goes wrong. You'll have to walk on crutches until your leg totally heals, your cast will be taken off in about a month or two. Gppdbye, Dean." Castiel walked away from him, and nodded in the direction of someone else.

Sammy. Shit. He's been here the whole time. Oh, wipe that smirk off your face. What do you think you know...

"The fuck are you lookin' at?"

"Oh."

"Oh what?"

"I see your reason, now."

"What reason?"

"I gotta say, Dean. I've only seen you look at guys a couple of times, this one must be pretty special."

Dean blushed and glanced down.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch, I don't even know what you're talking about."

"I'm just sayin'!" Sam threw his hands up. "Oh, and he's pretty cute, too, jerk."

Sam left the room snickering.

"Shit."

Dean got dressed and tried to forget about the last few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were tough.

Every night Dean dreamt of Castiel and everyday Dean woke and Cas wasn't there.

Last night's was particularly strange.

He dreamt that he was in Hell, being tortured and frightened out of his mind.

And Castiel was an angel. He came down and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to the safety of the earth.

His shoulder still felt hot, and he touched it, as if to reassure himself that the mark was still there, but it was just a dream, and all he felt was smooth skin.

He sighed and walked out of bed, putting on his clothes and heading into the kitchen.

Sam was there on his laptop looking up information for whatever he studies at University, Dean can never remember.

Sam looked up and nodded "Hey."

"Hey." Dean replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

They remained in silence that point forward.

Dean headed to the living room to watch television and shortly after Sam left for class.

Dean thought about leaving, but then remembered he had no car and nowhere to go.

Sam texted him after class ended saying he was going out with some "friends" and wouldn't be back 'til the next day.

Dean chuckled, "Oh, Sammy. You were never good at hiding girlfriends from me."

But he knew why he did. Girls flew to him as if he was the most magnificent thing they'd ever seen, and Dean didn't fight them off.

He'd taken so many girls away from Sam, he was sure his brother should hate him.

The fact of the matter, though, is that Sam adored him as much as he did from day one, and that feeling was mutual.

Dean was lucky to have such a good relationship with his brother.

But his brother was out and he had nothing to do.

He could call his friend Bobby, but he was sure he was out with Crowley picking up ladies in a strip club.

Never too old for a lapdance.

Before he knew it, it was 10 o'clock at night.

Cas' shift ends in 45 minutes.

Shit. He hadn't thought about Cas all day since this morning.

Well, that isn't true. He had been watching the E.R. marathon that had been on, and afterwards he watched City Of Angels, which hit a bit harder to home than he'd have liked.

Okay, so he's been thinking about Cas all day, but he shouldn't go visit him.

Visit him? where did that come from?

Why was he putting on his jacket? And the leather one he thought he looked "damn fine" in?

What is this bus money in his pocket?

It's hard to get up bus steps in crutches.

Oh God, he's a block away, now.

Oh God, he's at the hospital now.

Oh God, he can see Cas looking at him now as he tried to remain casual.

Oh God, he's walking over here now.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.

"Hello Dean... what are you doing here?"

Cas asked like it was an every day thing, with a slight smile, and a tilt of his head.

"Well, I, uh..." Dean rubbed his neck "I was pretty bored and Sammy is out with a girlfriend and I just thought I'd come here because, I don't know. Unless you're not okay with that... I can leave."

Castiel patted him on the back and said "Let's walk."

And so they did. At first Cas asked him if everything had been going okay with his injuries, to which he replied it was all fine.

Then they had some... awkward... small talk, if you could consider it so.

They reached Castiel's house, and surprisingly enough, he let Dean come in.

Dean didn't know why or what he was planning or how long he'd be there for, but that didn't even begin to puncture his excitement.

He was in Cas' house!

It was all designed remotely modern, but more beige with brown and blue tones.

Cas invited him in the living room where they sat in opposite chairs and continued talking.

"So, Dean. I wanted to ask you..." Castiel stared at him, smile fading and eyes filling with concern "Why were you so set on not getting treatment when you first came in the hospital?"

Dean's stomach sank and he turned away, still feeling Cas' gaze.

"I just... didn't think I needed it."

Cas was still staring as Dean turned back to him.

"Dean, this may sound rude, but I don't believe you. Nor did I believe you when I asked at the hospital."

Dean hung his head.

He knew he didn't from the beginning, how could he? Cas was too perfect to believe his web of lies.

Dean considered telling this man the things only two other people in the whole world knew, and one of them really only knew because he had to take him to the hospital the first time.

"Cas. I... Don't tell people these things often... well, ever. So, I don't really want you to get uptight about it or anything."

Cas nodded.

"When me and Sam were kids, our Dad wasn't really a... good guy. He was a drunk and he used to hit us and we hardly ever saw him. but he loved us. He did. We just... weren't his prime interest. And our Mom was gone. I didn't handle it so well. I was a mean kid. A mean, mean, mean kid. I was mean to kids in my neighbourhood, I didn't listen to anybody, I stopped going to school in the 5th grade, and eventually..." Dean turned away again and bit his nail. "Eventually I started being mean to Sammy. Whenever I got hit, I hit Sammy right after. One night I hit him so bad... I... He had to go to the hospital. And my father... Well, he screamed at me for it. Worse than I'd ever heard. And that night he left. I never saw him again. There was nothing I could do but say 'sorry' over and over and over again to Sammy, but he wouldn't know how much I meant it. And through it all, he forgave me. Sammy forgave me for everything. I didn't want him to, but he did. He's never once said anything bad to me about it. He still forgives me..." Dean stared off into space for a few moments, glancing over at Castiel who was frowning, of course, he would be. You don't smile after being told something like that. "Well, then when we were 15 we met Bobby and his brother Crowley, who kind of became our new parents. Bobby moreso that Crowley, he traveled a lot on business. I was all fucked up in the head from what happened to me and what I did and it just got worse and worse and one night I took a bunch of pills and Bobby had to take me to the hospital and they wanted to put me in an institution but none of us wanted that-"

"Dean?" Castiel's voice stopped him.

Dean looked over to him.

"Dean, you tried to... You attempted suicide?"

Dean nodded and Castiel sat back looking away and back at him with puppy eyes full of sympathy.

Dean looked away again and continued.

"Well... I got diagnosed with severe depression and they put me on some shit pills that I quit taking 'cause they didn't do anything. I never went to another doctor after that. And here I am today. Never got better. That's my sob story." Dean laughed quietly.

Cas didn't, he just sat there.

Dean felt as uncomfortable as he could in Cas' presence, which was very, very little.

Cas walked over to him and squatted down to meet Dean's height.

He laid a hand over his and said nothing, only looked into Dean's eyes.

Dean understood what Castiel was trying to say and he appreciated it.

Suddenly Dean felt stinging at his eyes.

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Not crying. Not crying. No, no, no.

But he was. Dean hated crying, even though he was convinced he made it look manlier, but he thought he made everything manlier.

Cas stroked his hair.

He never let go of his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean stirred in sheets that... weren't his.

He rose to a sitting position and remembered, he was at Castiel's.

In Castiel's bed.

He picked up his phone from the side-table and saw "5 missed calls. 15 text messages. 3 voicemails."

He deleted the voicemails without even listening to them and only looked at the first few texts.

"Dean, where are you?"

"Dean, what the fuck? Why aren't you at home?"

"Seriously, jerk, where did you go?"

"You know what? Fine. Do what you want, I don't care."

"Dean, come on. I'm freaking out."

He couldn't help but smile at how frantic his brother gets about stuff like this.

He text him back "calm down, Sammy, I'm fine. stop actin' like a little bitch." and turned off his phone before he was bombarded again.

He got out of Cas' bed awkwardly, fumbling for his crutches.

He was still wearing all his clothes, because he refused to take anything off in case of Castiel being uncomfortable.

It was nice enough of him to let him stay the night, let alone use his bed as he slept on the couch.

He went into the kitchen where Cas sat with toast and coffee.

He looked up from his paper with a smile, "Good morning."

How is he not freaking out about this? It's not even like we're friends, he is... was my doctor.

Cas motioned Dean to the chair and he sat down.

"Listen, Cas, sorry about last night and..." Dean winced thinking of his crying spell "...everything. I don't mean to intrude or anything. Thank you, though. Sorry."

Cas took a bite of his toast.

"You don't need to apologize, Dean." He said whilst chewing, "There's nothing to be sorry for. If I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here."

Dean smirked slightly, then realized what time it was.

"Why aren't you at work? You didn't stay out because of me, did you?"

Cas turned a page in the paper.

"I took the day off."

"Cas, you didn't have to do that."

He put up his hand.

"Don't, Dean. It's fine. I don't have to work all the time, and my reasons for vacation should be my choice."

Dean nodded.

"But... won't your brother be mad?"

Cas paused for a moment and Dean prayed he didn't kick him out right then... or think he's a creep for remembering something like that.

"Uriel will manage. It should not be of import to him."

Dean started laughing, and Cas stared.

"Your family's got some weird ass names, Castiel."

Cas cocked his head a second and chuckled back.

"I suppose we do."

Dean ignored the butterflies absolutely obliterating his stomach and tried to enjoy the moment.

"Are you hungry?" Cas asked after a while.

"Yeah, actually."

"We can go out to eat if you'd like."

"Yeah. Yeah, that sounds amazing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean ended up spending the whole day with Castiel.

It was incredible to say the least, the best day he's had in ages.

They did everything and, well, nothing.

They went to parks and bars and talked and drank, but very little.

Cas brought Dean home at the end of the night, and, well, Dean didn't want to go.

As they pulled up in front of Dean and Sam's shared home, Cas pulled something off the dashboard.

He scribbled some numbers on a piece of paper and handed it to Dean.

"Call me whenever, for whatever reason. Don't think twice, as long as I'm not at work or in church, I'll answer."

Dean took the paper and nodded, He didn't know what to say.

"Promise?" Cas asked, trying to catch Dean's eye.

"Promise." Dean said weakly and exited the vehicle.

Cas drove away and Dean dragged his crippled ass to the door.

Sam was standing with his face in the window.

"What the Hell, Sam?"

"THAT'S WHERE YOU WERE?" Sam exclaimed, unsuccessfully fighting back giggles.

"Shut up."

"Dean! Your phone is turned off all night, I hear from you once, and you come home with a fat grin on your face and 'Doctor Sexy's' number in your hand?"

"I said shut up."

"Did you fuck him?"

"Sam!"

"WHAT? It's just that it's obvious that you want your dick in his ass."

"Fuck off, Sam, I don't."

"Dean, you would give up a limb to blow that man."

"Sam, I'm gonna kick your ass in a minute."

Sam stepped back.

"Alright, alright. Well, if you really don't care, you'd throw out that number."

Dean looked at the paper in his hand and clenched his fist.

"I hate you."

And he walked to his room, Sam smiling behind him.

"I KNEW IT, JERK!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: /DUCKS FROM VARIOUS OBJECTS**

**HEY GUYS! IT'S, UH, IT'S BEEN A WHILE!**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING!**

**I'M NOT EVEN GONNA BOTHER WITH EXCUSES, HERE'S SOME FRESH FIC FOR YOU**

A few days later Dean had an appointment with Castiel, a doctor's appointment, not just one of their... er... meetings.

Sam drove him there, smirking all the while.

"I want to hit you in your pretty little face."

"Why, Dean? What did I do?" Sam smiled and glanced over, being careful not too lose too much focus from the road.

Dean scowled.

"You're taking all this way out of proportion, Sam."

"I'm taking what out of proportion?" Sam played.

"Don't start that bullshit, Sammy. You know well what I mean."

"I'm sorry, Dean, but you're gonna have to tell me, I have no idea what you're talking about." Sam winked over at him and it took all Dean's strength not to punch him.

"Cas... and I, our relatio-, our friendship."

"Oh, Castiel and your... _friendship_." Sam laughed.

"Sam, shut the fuck up. It's nothing, alright. He's a nice guy, so I'm friends with him, what's so funny about that?"

"Oh, nothing's funny about that, but you're hilarious. We're here. Want me to come in with you, or do you need to be alone with your 'friend'?" Sam couldn't control himself any longer, he laughed until he cried as Dean slammed the door of the car.

"Friends. Friends." Dean muttered to himself as he limped into the building.

xxxxxxxx

"Dean, nice to see you again!" Castiel greeted him with a smile... but it was weak.

Something was wrong. He wasn't looking at him, he kept himself faced in the other direction, and he'd only show one side of his face.

"Your charts say you're healing very well, you'll be better faster than we expected..."

"Cas?"

"Really, it's incredible! We'll be taking off that cast in no time!" Castiel was ignoring him.

"Cas, why won't you look at me?"

Cas glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm looking at you, see?"

"Cas, you know what I mean."

The doctor sighed and shut the door.

"You can not make a 'big deal' about this, alright? And keep your voice down."

Cas looked at him full in the face.

There was a large, fading black bruise on his eye, yellowing at the edges.

It was huge, covering the whole area under his eyebrow to the bottom of his cheekbone.

He had deep gashes scabbing over all around it.

"Oh my God, Cas!"

"Dean, what did I say? Keep your voice down!"

Cas ran over, putting a hand over Dean's mouth, putting a finger up to his own lips.

After a moment he withdrew his hand and Dean's frown was totally exposed.

"How?" Dean didn't bother with 'conversation', he needed answers. Now.

"It was nothing."

"Castiel. How, who, why?" Dean demanded.

Cas didn't answer.

Dean knew, and it infuriated him even more.

"Uriel. It was him. That day I was with you."

Cas closed his eyes.

"Yes, but it's not anything to worry about."

"Not anything to worry about, Castiel? Are you serious? It's plenty to fucking worry about! You think that's _normal_? It isn't okay, Cas! People can't do that to you!"

"Dean, lower your voice!" Cas hissed, eyes darting to the door.

"I'm not lowering anything! I'm not gonna sit here and let this happen, Cas! Why didn't you tell me?"

Castiel bit his lip, nervous.

"Dean, I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you later, after my shift's over. Please, just don't shout any longer."

Dean scowled, not at Cas, but at the situation.

"Fine, but you're telling me everything."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So?" Sam asked as Dean got in the car, he was still frowning deep.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, come on."

"Castiel's brother... He's a real prick."

"Castiel's brother?" Sam looked confused, "What's he got to do with anything?"

"Nothing, can we drop this? I don't think we should talk about it."

"Okay, whatever."

Sam started the car and they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When there was a knock at the door later, Dean rushed to answer it.

Cas stood there, head down, trenchcoat billowing in the wind.

"Dean." Cas spoke.

Dean moved aside and Castiel walked in.

"Where's Sam?"

"Asleep, stayed up all night studying yesterday, I'm surprised he was awake enough to drive me to my appointment earlier." Dean gave a shaky laugh.

Castiel took off his coat and made his way to the couch.

"So."

"So, you promised, Castiel. What happened?"

Dean was calmer than he was before.

"It was when I got home. He was there, waiting for me. He asked where I had been, and I told him the truth-"

"Why would you do that?" Dean chuckled.

Cas looked up, and Dean's smile faded.

"If I had lied, this would have been worse."

Dean bit his lip. "Sorry, go on..."

"I told him, and obviously he wasn't too happy about it. He took me inside and screamed about it. Calling me name after name, and then I was on the floor."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"You didn't try to fight back?"

Cas looked at him like he'd just eaten a rock.

"Dean, look at me! I'm not the weakest person in the world, but there's no way I can win against him, I've tried! Really, I-"

"Is this the first time?" Dean interrupted.

"What?"

Dean looked straight in his eyes.

"You just said you've _'tried'_. That means he's done it before."

Cas looked away.

"He has... before."

"How many times?"

"I don't know... I've lost count and I..."

Cas turned back, tears welling up.

Dean gave him a questioning look.

"I don't like to remember."

A few tears fell down his cheeks, but Cas wiped them off before Dean could do anything.

"That's, uh, that's what happened." Cas' voice was broken, and Dean's heart sank.

He grabbed Castiel's shoulder.

"It's alright, Cas. It's not gonna happen again. I _swear to God_, I will never let that happen to you again, okay?"

Cas slumped on Dean's shoulder.

Dean repositioned himself so he could put his arm around his friend.

His friend.

"I swear. I _swear_."


End file.
